mi vida junto a ti
by ktita3
Summary: Esta es una linda historia que relata la vida que darien y serena llevan:desde el noviazgo hasta que son los afortunados padres de 4 niños 2 niñas y 2 niños es bonita. terminado
1. algo más que novios

Este es mi 1er fanfic largo dividido en capitulos disfrutenlo y dejen comentarios

Capitulo 1: algo más que novios

Era una soleada mañana en Tokio y una joven rubia con odangos iba al encuentro de su amado novio en el departamento de este. Serena Tsukino iba a pasar el ese día sábado con Darien Chiba, ya llevaban 3 años de noviazgo. Serena había finalizado la escuela ese año y en el otoño iba a estudiar sociología en la universidad de meiji. Por otro lado, Darien estaba a punto de finalizar medicina en dicha universidad, al principio Darien quería especializarse en gineco-obstetricia, pero después de compartir con Rini y con otros niños, decidió seguir pediatría. Para ese entonces Darien no había finalizado la universidad, pero los doctores de un prestigioso hospital en Tokio le dieron un trabajo de práctica y cuando finalizara sus estudios le darían el trabajo que le corresponde.

Serena(s) llega al departamento de Darien (d) y lo saluda:

S: hola mi amor ¿como estás?

D: muy bien desde que tu llegaste

(Darien le da un tierno pero apasionante beso a su amada)

S: (muy abrazada a su novio) ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy?

D: vamos a ir al parque, vamos a comer helados en tu gelatería favorita y vamos a hacer lo que quieras.

Salieron del departamento de Darien y fueron a todos los lugares que se les antojaron.

Ya caída la noche Serena le hizo una petición especial a Darien:

S: Darien te puedo pedir un favor…

D: lo que quieras mi hermosa princesa

S: es que… mis padres y Sammy fueron a la playa por el fin de semana y yo me quede aquí para estar contigo, así que...¿podrías quedarte esta noche en mi casa?

D: con gusto mi amor.

Y sin más palabras que decir se dan un apasionante beso y se van a la casa de Serena.

Ya instalados en la casa de Serena, los lindos enamorados pidieron pizza y jugaron a las cartas. Después del juego decidieron ver una película. Darien quería ver una de acción, pero por complacer a su hermosa novia, se resignó a ver una romántica.

En medio de la película, los enamorados no le prestan atención al televisor para dedicarse a ellos mismos:

S: ay Darien te amo mucho, no, mejor te adoro

D: (comiéndosela a besos) yo también, no, mejor más

Serena vencida por la pasión de su novio, se recuesta sobre el sillón, y Darien la sigue.

De repente ciego de pasión Darien empieza a desvestir a si mismo y a su novia, cuando Serena abre los ojos se da cuenta de la situación en la que se está metiendo y trata de frenar a Darien:

S¡Darien detente!

D: ay perdóname te juro que no…..

S: no te preocupes, a pesar de todo me gustó verte tan apasionado, pero es que….

D¿pero qué?

S¿no deberíamos hablarlo primero? Ya sabes planificarlo al menos para no pasar situaciones desagradables

D: tienes razón y dicen que yo soy el más inteligente

S: lo eres, yo solo trato de tener cuidado

D: bueno, y si tan cuidadosa dices ser, mejor vamos a dormir, a veces no es bueno desvelarse.

S: tienes razón.

D: te amo, buenas noches.

S: yo también, sueña con los angelitos

D: entonces soñaré contigo

S: Darien…..

Al otro día, ambos amanecieron abrazados en la cama de Serena, Darien se despertó primero, y que afortunado fue, cuando se despertó lo primero que vio fue la tierna cara de su bella durmiente. En eso, Serena se despierta y besa a Darien:

D: buenos días bella durmiente ¿cómo dormiste?

S: muy bien príncipe encantado

D: pues me alegro

S¿quieres desayunar?

D: si, quiero probar los deliciosos manjares que aprendiste a cocinar en tus clases de cocina con Lita

S: a la orden rey Darien

Serena lo besó y fue a preparar el desayuno.

Ya sentados en la mesa, Serena comenzó a tocar el tema de anoche:

S: Darien ¿no te gustaría que tuviéramos relaciones íntimas?

D: tú sabes bien que me gusta expresarte mi amor en todas las formas posibles, y no sabes como me gustaría expresártelo en su forma máxima: la relación íntima

S: bueno, ya está dicho, así que…. ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

D: espera un poco, como tú misma dijiste anoche, no podemos tomar esto a la ligera, esto es más que una expresión de amor……

S: tienes razón, que tonta soy, antes de todo tengo que pensar en como me voy a proteger.

D: no te preocupes, yo voy a arreglarte una cita con algún ginecólogo que trabaje en el hospital donde trabajo.

S: gracias Darien, no sabes lo afortunada que soy de tenerte y pronto te lo demostraré

D: pero lo vas a tener que hacer 1 mes después de que tomes la primera píldora, porque ese es el tiempo que tarda en hacer efecto

S¡qué pena! Espero que me esperes

D: si es necesario esperaré toda la vida

S: Darien…..

Días después de aquel fin de semana, Darien le arregla la cita a Serena. El doctor le dice que está en buenas condiciones de iniciar una vida sexual y le dice el nombre de las píldoras anticonceptivas que debe tomar.

Dos meses después de la consulta con el ginecólogo, Serena ha seguido el tratamiento al pie de la letra, a esas alturas ella ya ingresó a la universidad y Darien está a 1 mes de obtener su título.

En eso Llega el feriado del 3 de noviembre, y Darien decide llevar a su amada a pasar el fin de semana largo a la costa. Una vez que llegan allá, Serena se asombra de ver la pequeña pero acogedora cabaña que Darien arrendó. Ese día los 2 pasearon por la playa a pesar del frío clima de noviembre.

En la noche, Darien sorprendió a su novia con una romántica cena en la cabaña, los 2 la pasaron muy bien y terminaron la cena sentados frente a la chimenea:

S: ay Darien que bonito detalle, me gustaría mucho que el tiempo parara en momentos así.

D: (abraza a su novia y acerca su rostro al de ella) Serena…..

S:¿qué?

Darien la besa apasionadamente en señal de invitación a experimentar el amor en su máxima expresión. Serena corresponde a ese beso en señal de que quiere hacerse una persona con él. Después de aquel beso, la toma y la lleva a la cama, un lugar simple pero a la vez la puerta al amor sagrado.

Continuará……..


	2. una pequeña pero gran sorpresa

Capítulo 2: Una pequeña pero gran sorpresa

Esa noche los amantes se amaron con pasión y ternura, jurándose el uno al otro lo mucho que se amaban.

Cuando ambos deciden descansar, ambos se abrazan bajo las sábanas y Serena comienza a llorar:

S: Darien….. Te amo mucho, no sabes cuanto

D: si lo sé, me lo acabas de demostrar

S: ¡nunca me dejes, por favor!

D: nunca lo haría

S: gracias…

D: ya tranquila, aquí estoy, ahora descansa.

S: te amo Darien

D: yo también, gracias por amarme

Los meses pasaron desde aquel fin de semana, y los novios cada vez que se veían sentían que estaban en el paraíso y pasaban fines de semanas juntos sin importarles lo que los demás dijeran o pensaran. Con respecto a la protección, Serena seguía al pie de la letra el tratamiento del doctor, pero Darien a veces confiaba mucho en el efecto de las píldoras anticonceptivas y se olvidaba de protegerse, y en base a esto comenzaría todo un calvario.

Una mañana cualquiera Serena comenzó a sentirse mal; primero comenzó a vomitar y después sufría de mareos toda la mañana. Un día estaba en medio de clases cuando sintió ganas de vomitar, pidió permiso a su profesor y fue corriendo al baño; en eso es sorprendida por Amy(a), quien estaba dirigiéndose a su clase y aprovechó de acompañar a Serena:

A: ¿Serena estás bien?

S: no por ahora, pero pronto me mejoraré

A: oye ¿acaso esos malestares no tendrán algo que ver con los fines de semanas que te quedas en casa de Darien?

S: ¡¡¡ ¿qué?!!! Eso es imposible, yo siempre me cuido

A: ay no me digas que tienes intimidad con Darien, Serena ¿por qué no nos dijiste?

S: es que…… todo pasó tan rápido…..

A: bueno eso ya no importa ahora, tienes que ir al medico

S: bueno al menos me va a decir que estoy estresada o cosas así, porque yo me cuido

A: pero las píldoras anticonceptivas no son completamente efectivas, solo son seguras un 99 , tienes un 1 de posibilidades de quedar embarazada

S: ni me lo digas, yo no puedo darme el lujo de tener un hijo ahora, acabo de entrar a estudiar, y antes de empezar, Darien y yo planificamos mucho para evitar sorpresas

A: tu sabes que a mi no me gusta ser metiche pero necesito que me digas algo ¿Darien se protege todas las veces que ustedes…….?

S: ahora que me lo dices, no estoy tan segura

A: entonces hazte un examen de sangre, por último para que el doctor te diga que estas estresada o algo por el estilo

S: bueno, está bien espero que todo salga bien y que no sea algo grave

A: por cierto me tengo que ir, si quieres puedo acompañarte hoy mismo al hospital

S: OK, gracias Amy

A: de nada, ahora ve a tu clase.

Después de la universidad y acompañada de Amy, Serena fue a hacerse el examen, la pobre salió muerta de nervios y la incertidumbre la tenía sin ánimos, el resultado estaría listo en 2 días. Cuando llegó el día, en vez de ir a retirar los resultados por iniciativa propia, un doctor (doc) la citó:

S: buenas tardes doctor, ¿podría saber la razón por la que me citó?

Doc: bueno, yo soy gineco-obstetra y aunque no conozca a las pacientes, yo siempre las cito cuando sus exámenes arrojan este resultado….

S: ¿de qué me habla doctor?

Doc: no es un mal resultado, pero por los antecedentes que tengo de usted, la noticia que le voy a dar no le va a gustar

S: doctor ¿qué tengo?

Doc: ¡felicidades! Está embarazada

S: (empieza a llorar) ¿está seguro doctor?

Doc: completamente

S: ay dios mío ¿qué haré ahora? Soy tan joven y no sé si me van a apoyar

Doc: bueno todo va a estar bien, no se preocupe, si no recibe apoyo hay instituciones que acogen a las madres adolescentes. Y ahora ¿quiere que la examine?

S: si por favor

Después de saber esta impactante noticia y comprobar que su bebé estaba creciendo sanito, se fue a su casa. Cuando llega, primero sube a su habitación a llorar, y después impulsada por su instinto, baja al living room a contarle a su mamá (i) y su hermano (sam), su padre (k) todavía no había llegado:

I: hola mi amor ¿te pasa algo?

S: mamá estoy embarazada

En eso, sintiéndose arrepentida de su acto, subió lo más rápido a su habitación, mientras que su madre comienza a sollozar, y en eso llega el papá de Serena:

K: mi amor ¿qué te pasa?

I: mi pequeña Serena, ¿por qué a ella?

K: ¿qué le pasó a Serena?

Sam: papá prepárate para lo que te voy a decir, Serena está embarazada

El padre de Serena impactado por la noticia, sube a la habitación de su hija a regañarla, pero cuando entra y ve a su pequeña llorando, rápidamente su enojo se convierte en compasión y trata de consolar a su hija:

S: perdóname papá, te juro que trate de evitarlo, es mi culpa

K: no te preocupes pequeña, aquí esta papi, yo te voy a apoyar hasta el fin

S: te juro que yo……

K: shhhh tranquila, relájate porque a tu bebé no le hace bien

S: gracias papá

Un rato después, impulsada por la culpa, sale de su casa sin avisarle a nadie, su familia la ve pero no les dice nada porque ni ella sabía a donde iría. Salió con una mochila y comenzó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

Por esas cosas de la vida, se encontraba caminando cerca de la casa de Andrew (an) cuando es sorprendida por Lita (l), quien en esos momentos iba a ver a Andrew, con quien había empezado una relación amorosa tras el engaño que el pobre sufrió por parte de su ex novia.

L: hola Serena ¿te pasó algo?

S: (llorando) ay Lita me quiero morir

L: ay ¿qué pasó? Cuéntame, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí

S: estoy embarazada

L: ay dios mío ¿sabe alguien de esto?

S: le he dicho solo a mi familia, pero Darien no sabe nada

L: ahora ya veo porque pasabas fines de semana enteros en casa de Darien, pero bueno eso ya no importa, ahora te tienes que cuidar, ven conmigo a casa de Andrew no te puedo dejar aquí.

Un rato después llegan a la casa de Andrew:

L: hola mi amor ¿cómo estás?

An: bien mi amor

L: cariño, traje a Serena

An: ¿de veras? Hola Serena ¿Cómo estás?

S: hola Andrew, no muy bien que digamos

L: mi amor Serena está embarazada, ¿se puede quedar aquí mientras resuelve sus problemas?

An: por supuesto no hay problema

Lita lleva a su amiga a la habitación de invitados y la recuesta sobre la cama y después va a conversar con su novio

L: Andrew con respecto a Serena, por favor no le digas a nadie, ni siquiera a Darien, deja que ella resuelva sus problemas

An: tranquila, tú sabes que soy capaz de llevarme todos los secretos a la tumba

L: ay mi amor, esa es una de las razones por las que te quiero tanto, no mejor dicho, por las que te adoro.

Y sin más reparos Andrew le da un beso a su jovial novia

Mientras que en su departamento, Darien recibe una llamada telefónica de parte de la mamá de Serena:

I: hola Darien ¿cómo te ha ido?

D: muy bien seño…….

K: (furioso interrumpe la conversación) hola Darien ¿sabes donde está mi hija desgraciado?

D: no señor Tsukino ¿le pasó algo a Serena?

K: desgraciado le arruinaste la vida a mi pequeña y te haces el tranquilo

D: no le he hecho nada a Serena, Sr. Tsukino por favor déjese de rodeos y por favor cuénteme lo qué está pasando

K: mi hija está embrazada ¿estas feliz ahora? Vas a ser padre.

Continuará…….


	3. campanas de boda

Capitulo 3: campanas de boda

Eran las 8 de la noche y Darien mientras sostiene una discusión con el padre de su novia, se entera de una impactante verdad:

K: mi hija está embarazada ¿estás feliz ahora? Vas a ser padre

D: Sr. Tsukino no tenía idea de……..

K: ahora lo sabes y me gustaría saber si la vas a apoyar

D: claro, no la puedo desamparar

K: y lo último que me gustaría saber es el lugar dónde está, salió como hace 1 hora y no nos dijo nada

D: no se preocupe, yo la busco ahora mismo y con respecto al embarazo, no se preocupe yo la voy apoyar en todas las formas

K: gracias Darien, hace un rato atrás te hubiera matado, pero has podido demostrarme que eres un buen chico, por favor trata de encontrarla

D: no se preocupe, seguro que debe estar con alguna de sus amigas, llamaré cuando tenga novedades, buenas noches

K: buenas noches

Cuando terminó su conversación con el padre de Serena, no empezó a llorar como otro lo haría, en el momento en que su "suegro" le comunicó lo del embarazo de Serena, él supo que hacer.

Inmediatamente después de colgar el teléfono, empezó a llamar a las chicas; había llamado a Amy, Rei y Mina, pero ninguna estaba con ella. Entonces quedándole sólo Lita, primero la llamó a su casa pero nadie contestó, después la llamó a su teléfono celular:

(El celular de Lita suena)

An: ay mi amor no contestes, estoy tan feliz de abrazarte y besarte

L: déjame ver quien es por lo menos

An: y ¿Quién es el aguafiestas?

L: es Darien, debe estar buscando a Serena

An: entonces contesta

L: aló

D: hola Lita soy Darien y quiero saber si tú sabes dónde está Serena

L: no te preocupes, está aquí conmigo en casa de Andrew

D: ay gracias por cuidarla, voy ahora a buscarla

L: no hay de que, Serena es una de mi mejores amiga y la quiero mucho, adiós

D: adiós

Un rato después, Lita y Andrew se están comiendo a besos y suena el timbre:

L: debe ser Darien

An: voy a abrir

D: hola Andrew vine por Serena

An: hola amigo, pasa, ella te necesita en estos momentos

D: pobrecita me imagino como estará sufriendo por mi culpa

Y sin más rodeos, se dirige a la habitación donde está Serena. Mientras que Serena se encuentra llorando para ella debajo de las sábanas y cuando ve a su amado entrando a la habitación, no puede contener más las lágrimas y empieza a llorar:

D: hola mi amor, he venido a buscarte

S: perdóname mi amor

D: perdonarte por qué, por hacerme el hombre más feliz del universo

S: Darien yo….

D: shhhhh tranquila, ya sé lo de tu embarazo

S: perdóname, yo no lo quise, tú sabes que siempre me protegí

D: no te preocupes, si hubiera que buscar algún culpable, ese sería yo, me confié mucho de tu tratamiento y a veces no usaba protección

S: Darien, no me dejes, si no lo quieres hacer por mi, hazlo por el bebé

D: no te preocupes, yo me haré cargo de los o las dos

S: ¿de verdad?

D: lo haría un millón de veces

S: ay Darien te amo

D: yo también

Y sin más que decir, la besa tiernamente y después se inclina hacia su vientre a besarlo. Después los futuros padres se van al departamento de Darien, donde la mamá de Serena está esperándolos:

S: ¡mamá!

I: mi pequeña ¿estás bien?

S: si mamita, quédate conmigo un rato

I: ay Serenita con mucho gusto

D: por favor entren, les va a dar frío acá afuera

I: tienes razón, no puedo dejar que mi hija pase frío

Una vez que entran al departamento, Darien cocina un delicioso pastel de chocolate a su novia, mientras que en su habitación, mamá Ikuko hace dormir a su hija como si fuera una pequeña bebé:

S: mamá, lo siento mucho por tirar a la basura los 17 años en los que tu y papa se dedicaron a criarme

I: ay mi amor esos años valieron la pena, tu padre y yo estamos orgullosos de ti

S: si hubieran valido la pena, no me hubiera sacado esas horrorosas calificaciones en la escuela, podría estar estudiando una carrera mejor y ahora no estaría embarazada…..

I: shhh Serena cálmate no te puedes alterar. Sociología es una bonita carrera y ser madre es la bendición más grande, sé que es muy pronto, pero aún así sigue siendo una bendición.

S: pero los defraudé, en especial a papá, yo era su pequeña

I: no te preocupes, tu padre te adora y él quiere que tengas a tu bebé

S: ay mamita ustedes son los mejores padres, que pena que no me di cuenta antes

I: ay cariño gracias, tu y Sammy son la mejor bendición. ¿No te gustaría ir con Darien a la casa a almorzar mañana?

S: ay con gusto, pregúntale a Darien si quiere ir

I: OK hija, me tengo que ir ahora, cuídate y mañana nos vemos, adiós hija

S: adiós mamá

La madre de Serena abandona la habitación, pasa a la cocina a invitar a Darien y se va a su casa. Esa misma noche, Darien arregla una cita con un doctor para mañana en la mañana y se duerme abrazando a su novia.

En la mañana, cuando Darien despierta ve a Serena despierta y sufriendo nauseas. Vencida por las nauseas, se ve en la obligación de correr al baño. Cuando vuelve, se sienta sobre la cama, Darien la abraza y le cuenta todo los detalles de la cita al doctor que el arregló.

Dos horas después, los dos entran tomados de la mano al hospital y las dudas de Serena comienzan:

S: Darien…

D: ¿si?

S: ¿qué me va a hacer ese doctor?

D: primero va a calcular la fecha de nacimiento, después el doctor va a hacer un examen manual y después te hará un ultrasonido

S: ay estoy un poco asustada

D: no te preocupes, si este tipo de exámenes hicieran algún daño, no existirían doctores dedicados a esto

S: tienes razón, que tonta soy

D: no te preocupes, estás viviendo una etapa importante y es normal que tengas dudas

Un rato después, llegan a la consulta del doctor, lo saludan y primero procede a calcular la fecha de nacimiento:

Doc: Srta. Tsukino, ¿Cuándo tuvo su último periodo?

S: 26 de septiembre

Doc: entonces lo tengo, su bebé debería nacer el 2 julio y ya tiene 11 semanas

S: ¿en serio doctor? Eso es cerca de mi cumpleaños

Doc: ¡qué bueno! Hay muchas probabilidades de que nazca el día de su cumpleaños

S: ay Darien te imaginas como sería que naciera el día de mi cumpleaños

D: tendríamos doble celebración

Después de calcular la fecha, fueron al examen manual y después al ultrasonido:

S: ay mi amor tengo miedo

D: no te preocupes, todo va a estar bien

Doc: muy bien voy a proceder a prender el monitor

D: doctor, no veo nada

Doc: fíjese en la mancha negra, es el saco amniótico y esa pequeña nuez de color gris dentro del saco es su hijo

S: (comienza a derramar lágrimas de alegría) ¿esa cosita tan pequeña es mi bebé?

Doc: ahora escucharemos su corazón

D: (emocionado por el fuerte latido) su corazón late muy fuerte para lo pequeño que es

Doc: pero es señal de que todo está bien

S: si Darien todo estará bien

La visita termina y el doctor determina que todo está bien y les dio una copia del ultrasonido.

Después de aquella hermosa experiencia en el hospital, fueron a la casa de Serena. Cuando llegaron, en vez de poner malas caras, todos recibieron a los futuros padres con un gran abrazo y alegría. Después de eso, Serena le mostró las fotos capturadas del ultrasonido a su familia y le contó todo lo sucedido con el doctor.

Después de almorzar, a Serena se le antojó comer helado de menta y Darien no tuvo más reparo que ir a comprar el helado de menta para su novia. Cuando iba de vuelta a la casa pasó por el frente de una joyería. Se detuvo y pensó que debido a las circunstancias él tendría que casarse con Serena, entonces le compró un hermoso anillo y se dirigió a la casa de Serena:

D: Serena ya volví

S: ¿me trajiste el helado?

D: claro mi amor, y además te traje otro regalo

S: en serio y ¿qué es?

Saca una cajita y la abre dejando ver el hermoso anillo, Darien se arrollida ante su novia:

D: Serena ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Continuará…….


	4. la familia

Capítulo 4: la familia

Darien llegó a la casa de Serena supuestamente a llevarle el helado de menta que ella quería, pero el helado no era lo único que le llevaba:

D: Serena ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

S: Pero Darien, el hecho de que vayamos a ser padres, no significa que nos tengamos que casar

D: tranquila, solo di si o no, no te estoy presionando. Como tu misma dices, el hecho de que vamos a tener un bebe no significa que yo vaya a dejar de amarte y de cumplir con mi responsabilidad si no nos casamos.

S: entonces te digo que si un millón de veces

D: tranquila, no te sientas presionada

S: no lo hago por las circunstancias, lo hago porque te amo

D: yo también te amo mucho

Y los ahora futuros esposos se dieron un apasionante beso para cerrar la exitosa proposición, mientras la familia de Serena llega hasta al lugar donde la pareja está:

Sam: mamá, papá creó que llegamos en mala hora

S: ay perdón, y por el contrario, llegan en hora buena

I: y… ¿a qué se debería eso hija?

S: mamá, papá, Sammy, Darien me pidió matrimonio y me gustaría saber si ustedes me dejarían casarme a pesar de que todavía no soy mayor de edad

K: para decirte eso, primero le quiero hacer algunas preguntas a Darien

D: ¿si? ¿Qué le gustaría saber?

K: primero que nada ¿tienes trabajo?

D: tengo un trabajo de práctica en un hospital, pero cuando reciba mi titulo me van a poner a trabajar de pediatra

K: OK y también me gustaría saber en donde piensan vivir, porque tu departamento no es lo suficientemente grande para que una familia lo habite

D: ay por eso no se preocupe, hoy mismo lo pongo a la venta y busco una casa más grande

K: ¿cómo la vas a comprar?

D: la voy a comprar con algo del dinero que me heredaron mis padres y con el dinero que consiga de la venta del departamento

K: OK

S: entonces ¿Qué piensan?

K: cásate, tienes nuestro permiso

S: ay papá, muchas gracias

Y después de aquellas palabras, la familia Tsukino felicitó a los felices prometidos.

Después de aquella tarde, Serena les dio las buenas noticias a sus adoradas amigas y Darien se lo dijo a la gente que conocía. La ceremonia se llevaría a cabo cuando Serena tuviera 4 meses de embarazo.

Cuatro meses después, faltando 1 semana para la boda, Serena tenía que ir al chequeo mensual con el doctor. Estaba en el cuarto mes, así que era hora de saber el sexo del bebé. El chequeo comenzó con una revisión manual, después pesaron a Serena y sorprendentemente era muy poco lo que subió a pesar de que el embarazo le daba más hambre. Y después fueron al ultrasonido:

Doc: muy bien Srta. Tsukino, su bebé está muy bien

S: ay mi pequeñito ya no es el puntito de la otra vez, ahora se nota que es una persona

D: doctor ¿ya podemos saber el sexo del bebé?

Doc: si, ahora mismo les digo

S: ay ¡qué emoción!

Doc: muy bien Sr. Chiba, en 15 años más va tener que espantar a unos cuantos chiquillos y por ahora deberá pintar la habitación de color rosado

D: ¡¿de verdad doctor?! Serena ¿escuchaste eso?

S: si mi amor, vamos a tener una niña

Cuando terminan la cita con el doctor, corren a casa de Serena a contárselo a todo el mundo.

Una semana después, llega el esperado día de la boda. Esta se realiza en un hermoso parque privado. Todos los invitados llegan vestidos elegantemente y las chicas llegan con sus parejas: Lita con Andrew, Amy con un chico que conoció en la universidad llamado Hiroki, Rei con Nicholas y Mina con un famoso actor llamado Ryo.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo sin problemas, Darien lucía un elegante smoking blanco y Serena lucía un simple vestido blanco. La fiesta duró toda la noche y todos lo pasaron muy bien.

En la madrugada, cuando todos los invitados se marcharon, Darien decide que ya es hora de que ellos también se fueran a descansar. Abordan una lujosa limusina que los lleva a un barrio residencial muy cerca de la casa de los padres de Serena. Darien decide vendarle los ojos a Serena durante el trayecto. Un rato después, llegan a una casa grande con todos los muebles puestos en su lugar. Darien le quita la venda a su esposa y la deja contemplar por un rato la casa:

S: ay Darien ¡qué casa tan bonita y grande!

D: ¿te gusta?

S: Darien es bellísima ¿cómo no me va a gustar?

D: entonces es tuya

S: (empieza a llorar de felicidad) ¿en serio? Ay Darien eres muy bueno

D: ven, te tengo una sorpresa

(Darien la sube por la escalera y la lleva a un cuarto pintado de rosa con cosas y muebles de bebé)

D: ¡sorpresa!

S: ay Darien está precioso, ay nuestra pequeña no ha nacido y ya tiene su lugar aquí

D: espero ansioso el momento en que nazca

S: yo también

D: mi amor, vamos a dormir

S: de tanta emoción se me fue el cansancio, pero lo tengo que hacer por ella

Los recién casados fueron a dormir a una habitación linda y grande, su habitación.

Pasaron 2 meses desde la boda y los felices esposos esperaban día a día la llegada de su hija. Disfrutaban a cada momento la felicidad que su pequeña les podía brindar desde el vientre. Una tarde de fin de semana, los 2 estaban acostados en su cama sintiendo como la pequeña se movía:

S: ay acabo de sentir una patada aquí en el costado

D: si, yo también la sentí

S: Darien…

D: ¿si?

S: bueno…. ¿Tu crees que la bebé dentro de mi es Rini?

D: eso es lo que más espero, pero igual busquemos otro nombre, porque se supone que Rini va a ser nuestra hija en el siglo xxx

S: tienes razón ¿qué nombre te gustaría ponerle?

D: sugiero que le pongamos los nombres de sus 2 abuelas, o sea el de tu mamá y el de mi mamá

S: buena idea ¿cómo se llamaba tu mamá?

D: Megumi

S: entonces se llamará Megumi Ikuko, pero solo en caso de que no fuera Rini

Un mes después, Serena ya tenía 7 meses, y las chicas decidieron organizarle un babyshower. El babyshower se llevó a cabo en el templo de Rei (r), asistieron la familia de Serena y las chicas con sus novios. Ese día hubo juegos y Serena recibió muchos regalos para su hija, pero la mejor parte fue cuando las chicas le expresaron sus buenos deseos:

R: ¡presten atención! Ahora viene la última parte de esta celebración, la cual consiste en que todos le vamos a expresar a los futuros padres nuestros buenos deseos ¿Quién quiere empezar?

A: yo lo quiero hacer

R: está bien, hazlo Amy

A: ay Serena, has sido una gran amiga y tu sabes que siempre vas a contar con mi amistad y cariño incondicionales. De verdad creo que vas a ser la mejor la madre del mundo.

S: ay gracias Amy, tu eres la primera que conocí y gracias a ti descubrí mi embarazo, te agradezco mucho tu amistad

R: ¿y ahora quien sigue?

L: ¡yooooo!

R: está bien, hazlo Lita

L: ay Serena tu siempre actuando como una pequeña niña, cuando en verdad eres una mujer muy madura por dentro, quiero desearte que seas la mejor madre del mundo y que tengas una hija perfecta.

S: ay Lita, gracias por tus palabras, no sé si soy tan madura, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy segura es que eres una gran amiga

L: ay gracias Serena

R: ¿ahora quien quiere hacerlo?

M: yo

R: OK Mina (m)

M: ay Serena quiero decirte que eres como mi hermana, que te quiero mucho y espero que mi "sobrinita" sea un bebé muy sano, y a ti te deseo que seas la mejor madre del mundo.

S: ay muchas gracias Mina por tus palabras y por considerar a mi hija como si fuera tu sobrina

R: ahora sigo yo. Serena, quiero decirte que a pesar de que a veces nos peleamos y de que estuvimos enamoradas del mismo hombre, quiero decirte que te quiero mucho y que para todas eres como aquella hermana que nunca tuvimos.

S: (empezando a llorar de alegría) gracias Rei por ser mi amiga de peleas, y quiero decirte que tu eres como realmente mi hermana, porque con una hermana se pelea, y en una hermana se encuentra un confidente y un apoyo. Y a todas quiero decirles que las quiero mucho y que si no fuera por ustedes, a lo mejor ni siquiera estaría embarazada. Gracias por su amistad, las quiero mucho

Después de aquellas emotivas palabras, Serena se dejó vencer por las lágrimas y se refugió en los brazos de Darien. Pero se recuperó muy rápido para hacer un anuncio:

D: ¡atención a todos!, Serena y yo tenemos que hacer un importante anuncio

S: en este instante vamos a dar el nombre del padrino y la madrina de nuestra hija

D: Mi esposa va a decir el nombre de los afortunados

S: los afortunados son…….. ¡Lita y Andrew!

L: ¡ay Serena muchas gracias!

An: ¡muchas gracias Darien!

D: no hay de que, tú eres el único mejor amigo que tengo

Y después ya caída la noche, todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

Ya ha pasado 1 mes desde el babyshower y Serena está acercándose cada vez más a la fecha y no pierde la esperanza de que el bebé nazca el día de su cumpleaños.

Faltaba un día para su cumpleaños, Eran las 2 de la tarde cuando comenzó a sentir contracciones. Al principio no lo tomó muy en serio pensando que era una contracción corta. Dos horas después, fue su padre a visitarla; Cuando Kenji Tsukino llegó, encontró a su hija retorciéndose de dolor en el sillón, Serena muerta de dolor, le pidió a su padre que la llevara al hospital. Cuando llegaron, le avisaron a todo el mundo y Darien se entera por medio de una enfermera que le da el recado de parte de su suegro. Apenas lo escucha, corre hasta la sala donde está Serena:

D: ¡Serena ¿estás bien?!

S: no, me duele mucho

D: ¿te ha revisado un médico?

S: si, tengo 3 centímetros, y a los 4 puedo recibir algún tipo de anestesia

D: tranquila, te queda 1 centímetro, respira hondo

S: mi amor, ¡quédate conmigo por favor, por lo menos hasta que reciba algún tipo de anestésico!

D: por supuesto mi amor, y no solo hasta que recibas anestesia, te voy a acompañar durante todo el trabajo de parto

S: gracias mi amor

D: de nada. Ahora relájate y respira

Ya eran las 12 de la noche y Serena todavía estaba en trabajo de parto. Todo parecía indicar que el bebé nacería el día de su cumpleaños.

Doc: Sra. Chiba, usted ya tiene 8 centímetros

S: queda poco tiempo

D: Serena ¿te has fijado qué hora es?

S: ¡ay Darien es mi cumpleaños!

D: feliz cumpleaños mi amor, te amo

S: gracias mi amor, en unas pocas horas voy a recibir el mejor regalo

D: no solo tu, también yo

Tres horas después, a las 3 de la madrugada, Serena estaba lista. Fue llevada a la sala de partos y Darien la acompañó:

Doc: muy bien Sra. Chiba, con la siguiente contracción va a pujar. Mientras esté pujando tiene que aguantar la respiración. ¿Doctor Chiba?

D: ¿si?

Doc: usted le va a contar el tiempo y la va animar

D: OK doctor Kiriya

Doc: muy bien Sra. Chiba, aquí viene la contracción

D: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 Serena tu puedes

S: ¡ay no! Me duele mucho

D: aquí viene otra, puja, 1,2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10

Veinte minutos después:

Doc: deja de pujar Serena, alguien muy especial te quiere saludar por tu cumpleaños

D: ¡Serena te adoro, eres maravillosa!

S: ¡mi bebé!

Cuando la pequeña nació, el doctor la puso inmediatamente en el pecho de Serena, Darien estaba muy emocionado, no quería despegarse de su pequeña, pero Serena estaba inmóvil, una extraña sensación se apoderaba de ella, ni siquiera se emocionó de tener a su pequeña en sus brazos. Después el doctor tuvo que llevarse a la pequeña para examinarla. En ese instante, Darien fue corriendo a la sala de espera para decirles a todos que fue padre de una niña hermosa.

Después de un rato, el doctor ya había examinado al bebé y se lo pasó a Darien para que se la llevara a Serena:

D: mi amor te tengo una sorpresa

S: ya sé que es la niña

D: (hablándole al bebé) vamos mi amor, saluda a mami por su cumpleaños

S: espera Darien ¡aléjala de mí!

D: Serena es tu hija……

S: pero yo no voy a ser capaz de cuidarla ¡llévatela por su propio bien!

Continuará…………


	5. la familia crece

Capítulo 5: la familia crece

Treinta minutos atrás, Serena y Darien recibieron el mejor regalo que la vida les podría dar: una hija. Sin embargo, Serena no reaccionó con mucha alegría:

D: Serena ¿qué pasó? ¿Ahora no la quieres?

S: la quiero, es por eso que no quiero tenerla conmigo, yo le podría hacer daño

D: eso es mentira, tú vas a ser una excelente madre

S: (llorando) ¡ayúdame Darien! Me arrepiento de haberla traído al mundo

D: (deja a la niña en su cuna y va a abrazar a su esposa) tranquila, yo estoy aquí, posiblemente estás desarrollando una depresión post-parto, voy a hablar con todos los especialistas necesarios.

S: gracias

D: voy a hablar con un doctor ahora, te dejo a la niña para que la veas si quieres

S: mi amor ¿a quién se parece?

D: es bellísima, es idéntica a ti, compruébalo por ti misma

Darien va a buscar a un especialista, mientras los Tsukino entran a la sala a conocer a su nueva integrante. Debido a lo delicada que se volvió la situación, solo dejaron entrar a la familia directa de Serena.

Un rato después, Darien llegó acompañado de un psiquiatra (p), quien después de hacerle un minucioso examen psicológico a Serena, confirmó las sospechas de Darien:

P: Dr. Chiba, su esposa tiene depresión post-parto, pero no se preocupe, afortunadamente eso tiene cura.

D: ¿y cuál es la cura?

P: su esposa tiene que tomar estas pastillas y trate en lo mejor posible de acercarla a su hija. Y también su esposa tiene que venir a visitarme mensualmente para chequearle el estado de evolución

D: gracias doctor, menos mal que se trataba de una depresión post-parto

P: de nada Dr. Chiba

Unos minutos después de haber hablado con el psiquiatra, fue a visitar a sus 2 amores, las 2 dormían como angelitos. Se dirigió hasta la cuna y empezó a contemplar a la nueva luz de sus ojos, su pequeña. Mientras la miraba y trataba de averiguar si era cierta niña problemas pero a la vez tierna, se le ocurrió un brillante plan para acercarla a su esposa. Recogió a la niña de su cuna y la acostó en la camilla, la acostó en el lado para el que Serena estaba durmiendo, para que cuando su esposa despertara, lo primero que viera fuera su hija. Una vez que llevó a cabo su plan, fue a hacer trámites para pedir una semana de vacaciones por adelantado.

Media hora después, a la pequeña le dio hambre y empezó a llorar, Serena en pleno sueño pudo percibir el llanto y se despertó, la primera escena que vio al despertar fue ver a su hija llorando desesperadamente, entonces ante tal escena se conmovió y atendió a su hija, supo instintivamente que tenía hambre, así que le dio leche de su pecho y a la vez la contempló completamente:

S: ay mi amor perdóname, soy tu mamá y fui la primera en hacerte a un lado cuando naciste, perdóname quiero que sepas que te quiero mucho. A ver, veamos si eres quien creo que eres. Tienes un hermoso cabello de color rosa, tienes unos hermosos ojos grandes de color marrón……..

Y un rato después de examinarla, llegó a una conclusión:

S: ay pequeña Rini volviste, pero no como mi futura hija, ahora eres mi hija, saliste de mí, tú eras ese puntito dentro de mí cuando tenía 2 meses, ay pequeña Rini espero que ahora nos tratemos como lo que somos: madre e hija

D: ¡sorpresa!

S: Darien……. (Besa a su esposa y ésta no tarda en decirle acerca de su descubrimiento) mi amor, ¡acabo de dar a luz a Rini!

D: ya lo sé, quería que tu misma lo descubrieras, tenía que hallar una circunstancia para acercarte a ella

S: ¿y qué dijo el psiquiatra?

D: tienes una depresión post-parto, solo tienes que tomar estas píldoras y acercarte lo más que puedas a Rini

S: voy a seguirlo al pie de la letra, tengo que recuperarme para cuidar a Rini.

D: así se habla, si sigues así a lo mejor te curas rápido

S: espero que sea así

D: feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, te adoro

S: yo también, gracias mi amor por amarme

Los enamorados se dan un tierno beso y después empiezan a jugar con su hija recién nacida.

Días después, llega el esperado momento de llevar a Rini a casa. Darien decidió tomar esa semana libre para cuidar a su esposa y a su hija. A pesar de que Serena fue madre y ahora tiene esta nueva responsabilidad, ella va a seguir estudiando.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya han pasado 3 años desde aquel interesante año, la pequeña Rini era muy pequeña para ir a la escuela, pero sus padres la enviaban a un jardín de niños. La pequeña era muy inteligente y educada como su padre, pero tenía la extrovertida personalidad de su madre. Serena estaba a punto de obtener su título y Darien por ser buen médico, ganaba mucho dinero

Serena tenía un día libre a la semana y ese día lo aprovechaba para dedicarse al máximo a su hija. En uno de esos días libres, se sintió muy cansada, le pidió a Darien que llevara a Rini al jardín y este accedió. Se le fue toda la mañana en dormir, que no se dio cuenta de que ya era hora de ir a buscar a su hija. Se levantó y fue de mala gana, pero en la reja del jardín, cuando vio a Rini (ri) corriendo hacia ella, como por acto de magia, su humor se elevó hasta las nubes:

Ri: ¡mamá! ¡Mamá!

S: mi pequeño diablillo, ¿cómo estuvo el jardín hoy?

Ri: muy entretenido, como se acerca el día de las madres, hicimos un lindo a nuestras madres.

S: ay mi pequeña te debió haber quedado hermoso

Ri: el domingo lo vas a ver

S: ay gracias mi vida, pero tienes que saber que tu eres mi mejor regalo, así que no te sientas obligada a regalarme algo

Ri: mamá te quiero mucho

S: yo también mi amor

Después de un tierno abrazo, Serena lleva a su hija a almorzar a un restauran de moda y después la lleva al hospital a ver a Darien

Ri: ¡hola papá!

D: ¡Rini! ¿Cómo está mi hermosa princesita?

Ri: bien

D: ¿qué hiciste en el jardín?

Ri: hice un dibujo para mamá, pero no se lo muestres todavía, se lo voy a dar el domingo

D: te quedó precioso, ahora ve a jugar con la enfermera Naomi, mamá y yo tenemos que hablar

Ri: bueno, pero no tarden

D: está bien

Rini se marcha a ver a los bebés en la guardería mientras Serena y Darien se quedan en la oficina de Darien hablando de el reciente estado de salud de Serena, en esto Serena le habla de un sospecha que tiene con respecto a su propio estado de salud:

S: mi amor ¿te gusta ser padre?

D: claro que si, tú sabes que me encantan lo niños y con Rini aquí estos 3 años han sido muy bonitos

S: ay mi amor primero que nada…….. Esto es solo una sospecha, no está comprobado

D: ¿qué pasó mi amor?

S: bueno…….. Parece que Rini va a tener un hermanito o hermanita

D: ¿en serio mi amor?

S: como ya dije, es solo una sospecha, pero…… si fuera verdad ¿te gustaría tenerlo?

D: claro mi amor, casi toda mi infancia estuve solo y una gran familia compensaría todos aquellos años. Arreglemos una cita con el Dr. Kiriya para hoy mismo

S: ay mi amor me siento tan afortunada por lo comprensivo que eres, soy una loca, todavía no recibo mi título y parece que voy a tener otro bebé

Se dan un tierno beso, cuando Rini y la enfermera interrumpen:

Ri: ¡mamá! ¡Papá! Los bebés son tan lindos, ¡quiero un hermanito!

S: ¿en serio? Entonces quizás muy pronto lo tendrás

Ri: sería maravilloso

D: ¿te gustaría un hermano o una hermana?

Ri: ¡una hermana!

S: es típico, cuando mi mamá estaba embarazada de Sammy, yo quería que fuera niña. Rini, te voy a llevar a la casa de mamá Ikuko porque tengo que volver al hospital.

Ri: bueno no tengo problemas, me gusta ir a la casa de mamá Ikuko y papá Kenji, adiós papá

D: adiós mi amor, después te voy a buscar

Serena fue a dejar a Rini a casa de sus padres y después fue a la cita fijada con el doctor. A pesar de estar en pleno horario de trabajo, decidió acompañar a su esposa. El doctor confirmó las sospechas de Serena. Los esposos están felices por la llegada de su 2do hijo, Serena ya tenía 2 meses, lo celebraron yendo a la gelatería favorita de Serena, y con respecto a Rini, le iban a contar la buena noticia en el día de las madres.

Por fin llegó el día de las madres. Ese día la familia Chiba fue a almorzar a su restauran favorito y después llegó la hora de entregar regalos:

Ri: mamá, aquí está el dibujo que hice para ti

S: lo voy a ver……… ay Rini está precioso, nos dibujaste, pero………

Ri: ¿pero qué?

S: parece que te faltó dibujar a alguien

Ri: si te refieres a Luna y a Diana, me acordé de ellas, están dibujadas en el costado

S: mi amor, no me refiero a los gatos, me refiero a una personita, pero bueno como la ibas a dibujar si ni siquiera yo la conozco

D: mi amor, mamá y yo te tenemos una sorpresa

Ri: ¿cuál?

S: díselo tu Darien

D: bueno…… vas a tener un hermanito o una hermanita

Ri: ¿papá en serio? ¡Ay qué alegría! ¿Y dónde está?

S: aquí en mi vientre, todavía es muy pequeño para sentirlo, pero tócame el vientre

Ri: ay mamá estoy tan feliz ¿Cuándo va a nacer?

D: el 5 de agosto debería nacer

S: y eso es muy cerca del cumpleaños de tu papá

Ri: entonces que nazca para el cumpleaños de papá, como yo nací el día de tu cumpleaños

D: eso es lo que más deseo

Después de contarle a Rini sobre la llegada de un nuevo integrante a la familia, los Chiba fueron a la casa de los padres de Serena a contar las buenas noticias, y posteriormente llamaron a todos sus amigos.

Dos meses después, llegó la hora de saber el sexo del bebé, ese día decidieron llevar a Rini para que viera a su hermanito o hermanita creciendo dentro de su mamá:

Doc: muy bien Sra. Chiba, su bebé está muy bien

Ri: no lo puedo ver

D: a ver, te voy a acercar, ¿ves ese pequeño bebé negro en la pantalla? Ese es tu hermanito

Ri: ¡ay si lo veo! Es muy pequeño

Doc: Dr. Chiba, le voy a corregir la información. Rini, ese bebé es tu hermanita

S: ¡¿voy a tener otra niña?!

D: otra mujer más que cuidar

S: menos mal que guardamos la ropa de bebé de Rini

Cuando el doctor determinó que el embarazo iba bien y que iban a tener otra hija, los Chiba fueron al centro comercial a comprar ropa de niña a pesar de que todavía les servía la ropa de Rini.

Los meses pasaron y faltaba 1 día para el cumpleaños de Darien, Eran las 10 de la noche, Rini estaba durmiendo y Serena junto con las chicas querían hacerle una fiesta sorpresa a Darien. Pero todos sus planes se fueron a la basura cuando comenzó a sentir contracciones, Ya eran un poco más de las 11 cuando decidieron ir al hospital, dejaron a Rini en casa de los padres de Serena.

Llegando al hospital, pusieron rápidamente a Serena en una sala y el doctor la examinó:

S: ¡aaayyyyy me duele!

D: tranquila, respira profundo

Doc: Sra. Chiba tiene 2 centímetros

S: ¿tan poco?

Doc: Dr. Chiba, va a tener que aguantar 2 centímetros más

D: no se preocupe, yo me hago cargo de ella

La pobre Serena pasó en trabajo de parto toda la madrugada, lo bueno es que demoró poco tiempo en llegar a los 4 centímetros, así que no tuvo que esperar mucho para recibir algún tipo de anestesia. Decidieron que ese día Rini no iría al jardín, así que apenas la pequeña despertó, sus abuelos la llevaron al hospital a ver a su mamá. Eran las 9 mañana cuando Serena dilató completamente, así que fue llevada a la sala de parto:

S: ay Darien, aquí viene tu regalo

D: ay mi amor las coincidencias de la vida, ahora tienes que concentrarte en dar a luz

Doc: muy bien Sra. Chiba, usted ya conoce el proceso, aquí viene la contracción

D: puja; 1,2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10……

S: ¡ay qué dolor!

D: muy bien aquí vamos de nuevo, 1, 2, 3,……………

Diez minutos después:

Doc: ¡feliz cumpleaños Dr. Chiba!

D: ¡Serena te adoro, qué lindo regalo!

S: ay mi amor, no es solo para ti, es para todos. Mi pequeña

El doctor y Darien se llevaron a la pequeña para examinarla. Un rato después, el mismo Darien le llevó la niña a Serena:

S: mi pequeña, ¿cómo está?

D: tuvimos una niña hermosa y sana

S: Darien, trae a Rini, quiero que conozca a su hermanita y quiero verla

D: sus deseos son ordenes majestad

Mientras Darien va a buscar a Rini, Serena empieza a contemplar a su nueva hija, y sorprendentemente la encuentra familiar, es como si la hubiera visto antes. Y después de examinarla detalladamente llega a una impresionante conclusión:

S: pequeñita, pero si tu eres Chibi Chibi

Continuará…………………………….


	6. la familia crece II

Capítulo 6: la familia crece II

La familia Chiba había recibido a su nuevo integrante hace 1 hora atrás, Darien había ido a buscar a la pequeña Rini, mientras Serena estaba contemplando a su nueva hija:

S: ay dios mío, pero si eres la pequeña Chibi-Chibi, ay pequeñita pensé que no te vería nunca más, pero estás aquí. Quería ponerte el nombre de tus abuelas, pero desde ahora en adelante te vas a llamar Chibi. ¡Ay pequeña!

Mientras Serena se dedicaba a Chibi, Darien fue a buscar a Rini para que conociera a su hermanita:

D: ¡mamá Ikuko!

I: ¡felicidades! ¿Cómo están las dos?

D: están bien, y ¿Dónde esta Rini?

I: de eso te quería hablar, mi esposo fue a dejar un anuncio a informaciones, Rini salió corriendo de aquí y no sabemos a donde fue

D: ¡ay no! La voy a buscar ahora

Empezó a buscarla por todo el hospital, por los altoparlantes del hospital ya se escuchaba el nombre de la niña. Darien corría por todos los pasillos, le preguntaba a cada persona que veía. Y así fue hasta que llegó a su propia oficina, decidió entrar, y cuando entró vio a Rini arrodillada en un rincón llorando:

D: diablillo nos asustaste a todos ¿qué pasó? Ven aquí

Ri: ¿por qué viniste por mi? Ahora tu y mamá tienen otra hija a la que querer, ya no me necesitan

D: ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Tu mamá y yo te adoramos, ahora tenemos 2 hijas hermosas a las que querer y cuidar

Ri: ¿de verdad me siguen queriendo?

D: si mi amor, tu y tu hermanita son lo mejor que tenemos, ahora vamos, tu hermanita te quiere conocer y mamá está ansiosa por verte

Un rato después Darien llega con Rini en brazos hasta la sala donde Serena está:

Ri: ¡mamá!

S: mi pequeña Rini, ven con mamá, te quiero presentar a tu hermanita

Ri: ¡ay mi hermanita! ¿Dónde está?

S: aquí, se llama Chibi

D: pero yo pensé que………..

S: después te lo explico Darien

Ri: ¡es bonita! Sus ojos son hermosos, son como los tuyos mamá

S: ¿de verdad?

D: si, se parece mucho a ti y a Rini

Después de que Los Chiba se pasaron toda la tarde atendiendo a su nueva integrante, llegó la noche y con ella, la hora de que Rini fuera a dormir. Darien fue a dejar a su hija mayor a la casa de sus suegros y después volvió a cuidar a Serena y a la pequeña Chibi:

D: mi amor ¿por qué le cambiaste el nombre a la niña tan repentinamente?

S: bueno mi amor, cuando fuiste a e.e.u.u., junto con los three lights también llegó una pequeña niña que también luchó junto a nosotras, le decíamos Chibi-Chibi porque no sabía hablar y solo decía esas palabras. En la batalla final descubrimos que era la semilla estelar de sailor galaxia.

D: ¿y qué tiene que ver lo que me estás contando con nuestra hija?

S: bueno Darien, vas a creer que estoy loca o algo parecido, pero esa niña está de vuelta y esa niña ahora está descansando en la cuna

D: ¿estás diciendo que nuestra hija es la pequeña Chibi-Chibi?

S: si cariño, si quieres compruébalo

D: bueno voy a tratar de comprobarlo a pesar de que solo vi a Chibi-Chibi una vez

Después de observarla, Darien comprueba que las palabras de su esposa son ciertas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya han pasado 3 años desde que Chibi nació, al igual que su hermana cuando tenía su edad, ella asistía a un jardín de niños, Rini ya iba a la escuela, Darien seguía trabajando en el mismo lugar y Serena a pesar de tener un título, no trabajaba y era feliz siendo ama de casa.

Había llegado el cumpleaños de Serena y Rini, y para celebrar la ocasión, los Chiba decidieron ir ese fin de semana a la costa. A pesar de estar muy feliz por el regalo de su esposo, su felicidad no fue motivo para no sentirse mal. Todos estaban listos, pero la pobre Serena se sentía mareada y vomitó una vez. A pesar de los malestares de Serena, el viaje se realizó sin problemas y todos lo pasaron muy bien. Serena cumplió 26 años y Rini 8 años.

Cuando volvieron, Debido a que Serena seguía igual, Darien la obligó a ir al doctor. Serena decidió ir al medico, lo único que quería era terminar con esos malestares que le dificultaba su labor como madre de familia:

S: bueno doctor ¿Cómo me puede quitar estos malestares?

Doc: se van a ir en 2 o 3 meses más solos, no necesita medicinas y menos ahora

S: ¿qué tengo doctor?

Doc: ¡felicidades! Está embarazada

S: ¿qué? Pero si ya tengo 2 hijas y no pensaba tener un 3er bebé

Doc: bueno, todo va a estar bien, supe que usted es la esposa del Dr. Chiba

S: si, ya tenemos 8 años de casados

Doc: no se preocupe, él es muy buena persona y le gustaría seguir teniendo hijos

S: gracias doctor, me subió el ánimo

Cuando terminó su cita con el doctor, fue con poco ánimo a contarle la buena noticia a su esposo. Una vez que llega a la oficina de Darien, toca la puerta:

D: ¡entre!

S: buenas tardes Dr. Chiba

D: ¡Serena qué sorpresa! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

S: bueno al menos no es nada grave

D: cuéntame, tú sabes que puedes confiar en mí, soy tu esposo

S: ¿no te vas a enojar?

D: cuéntame y sabrás mi reacción

S: bueno aquí voy…… Darien estoy embarazada por 3era vez

D: pero como me voy a enojar, si lo único que has hecho es hacerme feliz

S: ¿de verdad que te gustaría tener otro bebé?

D: si mi amor, te amo demasiado

S: (abrazando a Darien) yo también, ¿Cuándo se lo decimos a las niñas?

D: hoy mismo, vamos a cenar a nuestro restauran favorito y ahí se los decimos

S: ¡ay qué buena idea!

Los felices esposos se dan un beso tierno. Después de la agradable experiencia en el hospital, Serena va a ver a sus hijas y las alista para la cena especial. Cuando Darien llega, se van al restauran. Después de comer la cena, viene la hora del postre y es en ese instante que los padres le dan la buena noticia a las niñas:

D: ¡niñas! Sé que el postre está muy delicioso, pero podrían dejar de comer por 1 minuto aunque sea

Chibi(c): ¿pero por qué si está delicioso?

S: no te preocupes mi amor, es por poco tiempo, después sigues comiendo

Ri: ¿acaso estamos celebrando algo?

S: ¡adivinaste Rini! Eres igual de inteligente que tu papá

D: bueno sin más rodeos, les diré la buena noticia que mamá y yo les tenemos que decir

S: ¿tú les vas a decir?

D: si, bueno niñas, mamá va a tener un bebé

Ri: ¿en serio mamá? ¡Felicidades!

S: gracias mi amor, ven a abrazarme

C: yo también quiero ir con mamá

S: ven pequeña, en mis brazos tengo lugar suficiente para las 2

Ri: ¿cuántos meses tienes ya?

S: 1 mes y medio

Ri: es muy pequeño

D: niñas ¿qué les gustaría que el bebé fuera?

Ri: yo quiero un varón

C: y yo quiero una niña

Después aquella agradable cena, los Chiba se dispusieron esperar a su nuevo integrante. Y así pasaron los meses hasta llegar al 4to mes, Serena y Darien fueron a la cita con el doctor:

Doc: muy bien Sra. Chiba, como de costumbre, su bebé está bien y usted se cuida debidamente

S: doctor, ¿podría decirme el sexo de mi bebé?

Doc: está bien. Dr. Chiba ¿ha estado buscando tener un varón?

D: no, todos los embarazos han sido involuntarios

Doc: ¡felicidades! Esta vez van a tener que pintar la habitación de color azul

S: ¡¿escuchaste Darien?! Ahora es niño

D: si mi amor, ahora voy a tener un pequeño compañero con quien ir al club

Después de enterarse que llegaría un integrante varón a la familia, el matrimonio Chiba se fue lo más rápido que pudo a la casa a contarle a las niñas que iban a tener un hermanito:

Ri: hola mamá ¿cómo te fue con el doctor?

S: hola cariño, me fue muy bien

C: ¿va a ser otra niñita?

D: no mi amor, pero estoy seguro que vas a adorar a tu hermanito

Ri: ¡ay mamá qué emoción! Voy a consentirlo mucho

S: va a ser el consentido de la casa

C: (empezando a llorar) ¿y yo?

D: ay mi amor, los 3 son nuestros consentidos. Rini, Serena, no digan cosas así, Chibi solo tiene 3 años

S: mi pequeña Chibi, perdónanos, tú sabes que los quiero a los 3

D: vamos a comer helados para celebrar

S, Ri y C: ¡siiiiiii!

Los meses pasaban y los Chiba tenían todo listo para la llegada de su niño. Serena ya tenía 8 meses, cuando repentinamente comenzó a sentir contracciones:

S: Darien, estoy teniendo contracciones, ¡ayúdame!

D: ay dios mío si acabas de cumplir los 8 meses. Vamos al hospital ahora mismo

S: ¡mi bebé!

D: respira, todo va a estar bien

Cuando salieron de la casa, eran las 9 de las noches. Primero fueron a dejar a las niñas a la casa de los padres de Serena y después se fueron lo más rápido que pudieron. Llegaron a la recepción donde una enfermera (e) los atendió:

D: ¿Dónde está el doctor Kiriya? Mi esposa ha entrado en trabajo de parto mucho antes de lo esperado

E: Dr. Chiba, el Dr. Kiriya se ha ido a una conferencia en Londres

A: no se preocupe enfermera, yo atiendo a la paciente

S y D: ¡¿Amy?!

Continuará………………………..


	7. crisis matrimonial

Capitulo 7: crisis matrimonial

Eran las 10 de la mañana de un día sábado cuando Serena de 8 meses de embarazo, comenzó a sentir contracciones. Darien la llevó lo más rápido al hospital y se encontraron con la sorpresa de que el doctor que siempre atendía a Serena estaba de viaje y que la responsable del caso será su amiga Amy:

D: Amy que sorpresa nos diste, ¿qué ya no vas a seguir trabajando en el hospital donde trabajaba antes?

A: no, el Dr. Kiriya me ofreció un puesto de trabajo aquí porque siempre fui su mejor alumna, según él

D: estoy de acuerdo con el Dr. Kiriya, tú siempre has sido buena en lo que haces y te doy la bienvenida, en este hospital vas a conocer a los mejores profesionales de Japón.

A: gracias Darien

S: ¡menos charla y más acción, me duele mucho!

A: ¡perdón Serena! Ahora te examino

D: ¿qué va a pasar? Serena acaba de cumplir 34 semanas, es muy poco tiempo para que el bebé nazca

A: Serena ya tienes 4 centímetros, a estas alturas tenemos que continuar con el proceso

D: ¡¿y qué va a pasar con el bebé?!

A: no se preocupen, a veces los bebés desarrollan sus pulmones antes de tiempo y ante eso el cuerpo solo se dispone a hacerlo nacer, pero como va a nacer con poco peso y baja estatura, va a tener que quedarse en la unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatales hasta que tenga el peso y la estatura de un recién nacido

S: (empieza a llorar) ¿por qué a mi? Me lo quería llevar a casa apenas naciera

D: ya tranquila, todo va a estar bien, cuando nazca lo vendremos a ver todos los días.

A: Darien lo puede ver en sus ratos libres. Pero ahora quiero hablar de otra cosa

D: ¿qué pasa?

A: bueno…… Serena supe que tuviste depresión post-parto cuando tuviste a Rini

S: ay Amy si tu sabes eso

A: bueno, con un parto prematuro, las posibilidades de desarrollarla son mayores, así que una vez que el bebé nazca quiero que seas examinada por un especialista inmediatamente

D: no te preocupes, lo haremos, gracias por decirnos

Serena pasó todo el día en trabajo de parto y 12 horas después, a las 10 de la noche dio a luz a un pequeño varón al cual llamaron Yukihiko. Cuando el pequeño nació, Amy lo puso en el pecho de Serena por un corto instante y después fue llevado a la unidad de cuidados intensivos neonatales. El pequeño se parecía mucho a Darien, pero era rubio y tenía la sonrisa de su mamá

Las pequeñas Rini y Chibi fueron muy tarde en la noche a conocer a su hermanito, las pequeñas se sentían tristes por el hecho de que todavía no podían estar con su hermanito, pero le prometieron a su mamá que vendrían con ella a visitar al pequeño Yukihiko. Los días pasaban y Serena ya dada de alta, iba todos los días al hospital a cuidar a su pequeño varón. Y los días pasaron hasta que llegó el día de dar de alta a Yukihiko:

A: Serena que bueno que has venido, te tengo una buena noticia

S: ¿cuál es?

A: los neonatólogos dicen que el niño ya está en condiciones de ir a casa

S: ¡¿de verdad?! ¿Cuándo me lo puedo llevar?

A: hoy mismo, pero para eso tienes que hablar con el doctor para ver si va a necesitar cuidados especiales

S: ay gracias Amy por decirme, quiero al pequeño en casa libre y no aquí encerrado en esa incubadora

A: de nada.

Esa tarde después de hablar con todos los doctores necesarios, el pequeño Yukihiko llegó sano y salvo a su casa, lugar donde recibiría el cariño y los cuidados de su familia.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya han pasado casi 3 años desde el nacimiento del pequeño Yukihiko, el pequeño era muy inteligente y estaba a punto de entrar al jardín de niños, Rini seguía en la escuela primaria y Chibi había entrado a la escuela. Darien y Serena seguían en lo mismo.

Hace 1 año atrás en el hospital donde Darien trabajaba había entrado a trabajar una enfermera que se interesó mucho en Darien y quería tenerlo para ella a cualquier precio.

Una tarde que Serena iba a llegar de sorpresa a visitar a su esposo, a la malintencionada enfermera se le agotó la paciencia y fue a decirle a Darien todo lo que sentía:

E: Dr. Chiba, ¿puedo hablar con usted un poco?

D: si claro, pasa ¿de qué quiere hablarme?

E: bueno, Dr. Chiba quiero decirle que usted me gusta mucho y no soporto verlo tan feliz con su esposa, yo lo quiero solo para mi

D: Srta. Akizuki, me siento halagado con su comentario pero déjeme decirle que estoy felizmente casado con la mujer que amo y ya tenemos 3 hijos, así que busque a otro hombre, usted es joven y bella y pretendientes no le deben de faltar.

E: es verdad lo que usted dice, los pretendientes me sobran pero yo solo lo quiero a usted

La enfermera le da un beso a la fuerza a Darien y Serena entra:

S: ¡¿Darien qué haces?!

D: Serena perdóname, no es lo que tú crees………..

E: mire Sra. Chiba, Darien y yo nos queremos mucho, así que debería pensar en dejarlo libre para que se case conmigo si dice amarlo tanto y querer que sea feliz

D: ¡mentira! Yo no te amo, es más, ahora te odio

S: (empezando a llorar) ahora lo entiendo todo Darien, ahora veo porque no querías hacer el amor conmigo estos 2 últimos meses, pero no te preocupes, la que se va de la casa soy yo y como yo no tengo recursos tu te haces cargo de los niños

D: (acercándose a Serena) pero mi amor esa mujerzuela miente, yo solo te amo a ti

S: ¡suéltame! Déjame en paz, si al final tú eres el gran ganador

Después de aquella discusión, Darien fue a hablar con el jefe del hospital y despidieron a la enfermera. Mientras tanto Serena hizo sus maletas y se fue a la casa de sus padres. Darien trató de pedirle disculpas toda la tarde, pero Serena convencida de que las palabras de la enfermera eran ciertas, no quiso perdonarle. Esa misma noche, la inconsolable Serena salió a caminar sin rumbo, tal como lo hizo cuando esperaba a Rini, pero esta vez tenía intenciones de regresar a casa si es que se arrepentía de la locura que estaba a punto de cometer. Serena caminó hasta un puente y empezó a colgarse de él, estaba determinada a terminar con su vida si Darien ya no estaba ahí para acompañarla. Cuando estaba a punto de lanzarse, un hombre de nombre Shion (sh) la rescató:

Sh: Srta. ¿Por qué pensaba en hacer eso?

S: (llorando) ¡no quiero vivir más! Mi esposo me engañó y todavía lo amo con todas mi fuerzas

Sh: pero Sra. Usted es joven y tiene toda la vida por delante ¿tiene hijos?

S: si

Sh: entonces con mayor razón, hágalo por sus hijos

S: ahora que lo pienso, tiene razón, a pesar de que ya no vivo con ellos, todavía me necesitan

Sh: venga conmigo, yo la llevo a su casa

Shion la fue a dejar a su casa. Pero esa no fue la única vez que lo vio, Shion la frecuentaba en su casa cada vez que podía, la atracción entre los 2 fue tanta que empezaron una relación amorosa. Serena se puso a trabajar, y meses más tarde, Serena se fue a vivir con Shion. A pesar de estar los 2 empezando una nueva vida juntos, no querían precipitarse hasta que Serena se divorciara

Mientras tanto, Darien, tras el abandono de Serena, se refugió en una ex compañera de universidad con quien se reencontró días después del quiebre.

Un día Shion invitó a almorzar a su mamá y sus hermanos para que conocieran a su novia. Pero ese día no sería nada agradable. Serena se llevó una desagradable sorpresa cuando conoció a la hermana de Shion, de nombre Reira (re):

S: ¿qué haces aquí enfermera rompe hogares?

Re: perdón, pero esta es la casa de mi hermano

S: ¿tú eres la hermana de Shion?

Re: si y ¿y tu eres su nueva novia?

S: si

Re: ay vaya no sé que tengo que todas mi mentiras son capaces de cambiar las cosas

S: (consternada por la revelación) entonces, ¿Darien decía la verdad?

Re: si y le debiste creer, nunca tuve una relación más allá de lo profesional con el Dr. Chiba, pero debí haberme quedado callada, mi propia mentira me quitó mi trabajo

S: ahora sabes que debes cuidar tu boquita, tú te quedaste sin empleo y yo sin familia

Re: perdóneme Sra. Chiba, ahora sé que mentir es malo

S: aunque ya es muy tarde, voy a aceptar tu disculpa. Nos guste o no, en un futuro podemos pertenecer a la misma familia y tenemos que saber llevarnos bien

Re: tienes razón………………..

S: Serena, me llamo Serena ¿cómo te llamas tu?

Re: Reira

Después de que llegara toda la familia de Shion, almorzaron pacíficamente. Pero Reira pondría a su hermano al tanto de la situación de Serena:

Re: ay hermano tu novia es tan amable y pensar que gracias a mi la conoces

Sh: ¿pero cómo? Tú no la conocías

Re: si, pero en cuando la conocí no la apreciaba mucho

Sh: ¿a qué te refieres?

Re: bueno, ¿te acuerdas del escándalo que provoqué y por el cual me despidieron del hospital?

Sh: si, pero ¿qué tiene que ver aquel escándalo con Serena?

Re: bueno, resulta que el hombre del cual me enamoré y al cual le causé daño era el esposo de Serena. Yo me acuerdo de la primera vez que crucé palabras con Serena, yo había forzado al Dr. Chiba a darme un beso y justo ella apareció. Ahora me siento mal, porque ella es una buena mujer y sin querer le quité su felicidad

Sh: bueno, pero ahora yo la estoy haciendo feliz

Re: y por favor en nombre mío hazla muy feliz, la culpa me tiene muy angustiada y no puedo hacer nada para remediarlo

Sh: no te preocupes, yo la quiero mucho, hasta sus hijos me aceptan y quieren que haga feliz a su madre

Re: ay que bueno es saberlo.

Desde aquella conversación con su hermana, algo en Shion cambió y ahora como motivo para que Serena se quedara a su lado, comenzó a agredir a Serena física y psicológicamente, al principio Serena se dejaba pasar a llevar por él, pero un día se cansó.

Llegó un fin de semana en que Shion tenía que hacer un viaje de negocios. Para Serena era un alivio, pero esa noche de sábado se sintió angustiada por no haber confiado en esposo y salió a caminar. Cuando no pudo más, Serena fue al parque de su adolescencia, aquel parque donde tenía citas con Darien, se sentó en una banca y comenzó a llorar.

Curiosamente, un apenado Darien, fue a caminar al parque que vio nacer su linda historia de amor con Serena. De repente, caminando por el parque que tanta nostalgia le traía, vio a su esposa llorando y corrió hacia ella a calmarla, a sentirla y a escuchar su linda voz:

D: Serena ¿qué pasó?

S: perdóname Darien, por no creerte estoy viviendo una pesadilla

D: ¿qué pesadilla? ¿No eres feliz con ese tipo?

S: no, ese tipo se convirtió en una bestia. Sabes Darien, ahora sé que esa enfermera solo mentía

D: ¿pero cómo sabes eso?

S: esa enfermera es hermana de la bestia de Shion

D: ¿qué? Me dejaste muy sorprendido

S: Darien ¿me perdonas por no creerte?

D: prefiero dejar eso en el pasado, ya han sido muchos meses

S: ay me dio frío

D: ven, yo te llevaré a tu casa

Continuará………………..


	8. una nueva oportunidad

Capitulo 8: Una nueva oportunidad

Serena se había encontrado con Darien en aquel parque que fue testigo de los inicios de su bonita historia de amor. Cuando Darien se percata de que su todavía esposa tenía frío, la llevó hasta su casa:

D: con que aquí es donde vives, bonito lugar

S: Darien, gracias por traerme

D: de nada, ahora me tengo que ir

S: no, espera

D: ¿qué paso?

S: Darien, quédate aquí conmigo, por favor, aunque sea por un insignificante minuto, pero por favor hazlo (empieza a llorar y Darien se acerca a abrazarla)

D: ya tranquila, aquí estoy, ahora ve a acostarte

S: quédate a mi lado

D: si mi amor

Después Darien lleva a Serena a su cuarto:

S: Darien, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, yo todavía te amo y creo que no volveré a amar así

D: yo también te amo con todas mi fuerzas y aunque mi novia es una buena mujer y quiere a nuestros hijos como si fuera su madre, debo admitir que ni siquiera ella te llega a los talones

S: por favor bésame por última vez, quiero sentir tus cálidos labios antes de que salgas para siempre de mi vida

Darien besa con una pasión increíble a Serena, ese beso fue tan poderoso que la pareja se olvidó de sus conflictos, ese beso, de alguna manera, los reencontró como los apasionados amantes que fueron alguna vez. Lo que empezó siendo un beso de despedida, terminó en una apasionada entrega de reencuentro. Los amantes se amaron sin prohibiciones y con una ternura insospechada.

Cuando la feliz pareja se despertó, Darien decidió que ya era hora de marcharse:

D: Serena ya me tengo que ir, por favor se fuerte y abandona a ese tipo que te hace daño

S: lo haré, me acabas de dar fuerzas pero a la vez me has debilitado.

D: ay te amo tanto, pero estás tan decidida a no volver a intentarlo

S: Darien, espero que te vaya bien con tu nueva novia y que de verdad seas feliz con ella, por lo que me han contado los niños, ella es muy buena y no merece sufrir.

D: pero Serena yo te amo a ti

S: ya lo sé, aprende a quererla, y con respecto a mi, mándame el divorcio, lo firmaré a pesar de que preferiría volver contigo y ser la familia que éramos

D: ¿de verdad te gustaría intentarlo de nuevo?

S: si, pero tu………..

D: yo nada Serena, intentémoslo de nuevo, regresa conmigo a casa ahora

S: ¿y tu novia?

D: al carajo con ella, a la que amo es a ti

Después de aquella esperanzadora conversación, Serena se vistió, hizo sus maletas y se fue con Darien. Pero antes de irse, le escribió una nota a Shion en la cual decía:

"_Querido Shion:_

_Quiero que sepas que ya no vivo aquí, decidí darle una nueva oportunidad a mi esposo, a lo mejor si hubieras seguido siendo el mismo Shion que me salvó de morir, me hubiera quedado a tu lado, pero cambiaste tan repentinamente, que sinceramente ya me das miedo. Espero que seas muy feliz y que encuentres una mujer que te ame, y si la encuentras, trátala bien. Adiós._

_Serena"_

Cuando Serena llegó a su casa, no tardó en darse cuenta de la ausencia de sus hijos:

S: Darien ¿Dónde están los niños?

D: Rini fue a una fiesta de pijamas a la casa de una amiga y Chibi con Yukihiko fueron con tus padres a la playa

S: ay mis pequeños, los quería ver

D: (abraza a Serena por detrás) pero para lo que tengo planeado para usted bella dama, me conviene que no estén acá

S: ay Darien

Después fueron a su habitación a amarse con locura, como si el mundo se fuera a acabar. En la mañana los amantes despertaron abrazados como en los viejos tiempos. Darien le preparó un delicioso desayuno a su esposa y hablaron de los planes que tenía para ese día:

S: mi amor ¿qué tienes planeado para hoy?

D: primero vamos a hacer lo que tú quieras, después como a las 5 de la tarde vamos a ir a buscar a los niños y le vamos a dar la sorpresa.

Ese día, como si fueran inocentes adolescentes enamorados, fueron a pasear al parque de diversiones y después llegó la hora de ir a buscar a Rini:

Ri: hola papá

D: hola cariño ¿cómo lo pasaste?

Ri: bien

D: mi amor te tengo una sorpresa

Ri: ¿y qué es?

D: vamos afuera y verás

Un rato después:

Ri: ¡mamá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

S: ¡mi amor! Tu padre y yo hemos decidido darnos una nueva oportunidad

Ri: ¿de verdad? Pues los felicito a los 2, son una bonita pareja

D: gracias mi amor, ahora le tenemos que dar la sorpresa a tus hermanitos y a tus abuelos

Ri: entonces ¿qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!

En la casa de los padres de Serena:

I: hola Darien ¿cómo estás?

D: muy bien mamá Ikuko ¿cómo se portaron mis diablillos?

I: muy bien, más bien diría que son unos angelitos

D: ay mis hijos siempre me sorprenden

I: oye Darien ¿por qué veo algo distinto en tu cara?

D: ¿qué tengo en la cara?

I: te veo más radiante

D: con que se dio cuenta, afuera está el motivo de mi felicidad

Afuera de la casa de los Tsukinos:

I: ¡Serena! me alegra que hayan vuelto, ese hombre te hacía mucho daño

S: si mamá, ya me di cuenta y ahora quiero enfocar toda mi energía en rehacer mi matrimonio

I: ay cariño te felicito, Darien te extrañaba mucho y cuando te veía, en tu cara podía ver cuanto lo necesitabas

S: si mamá, lo extrañé mucho. Ahora espero que nada se interponga entre nosotros

Un rato después Darien llega con Chibi y Yukihiko (y):

C y Y: ¡mamá!

S: ¡niños!

C: ¿mamá vas a volver a casa?

S: si mi amor

Y: ¡qué bueno! Ahora voy a poder comer la deliciosa comida que hace mamá

S: vas a tener eso y mucho más

D: suban al automóvil, ahora vamos a celebrarlo

S, Ri, C y Y: ¡si!

D: mamá Ikuko ¿a su esposo y a usted les gustaría acompañarnos?

I: no gracias hijo, es una celebración en familia pero cuando quieran vienen a almorzar o cenar

D: está bien, cuídese mucho

I: ustedes también, no dejes que Serena se te vaya

D: OK

Ya ha pasado 1 mes desde que Serena y Darien se reconciliaron, todo iba muy bien, debido a la mala experiencia vivida, el matrimonio Chiba trataba de hacer todo lo posible para estar más tiempo junto. Cuando se reconciliaron se prometieron entre ellos que nada los separaría, pero una pequeña sorpresa podría echar a la basura todo lo que lograron reconstruir.

Serena se ha sentido mal la última semana y ha ido a ver a un doctor:

S: bueno doctor, ¿qué tengo?

Doc: ¡felicidades! Está embarazada, ya tiene 1 mes

S: ¿en serio doctor?

Doc: si, ¿no está contenta?

S: claro que no, este niño podría arruinar todo lo que mi esposo y yo hemos reconstruido

Serena sale muy entristecida del hospital, ella sabe perfectamente que el niño que venía en camino podría ser hijo de Shion, pero a la vez también podría ser hijo de Darien.

En la noche, Darien llega a su casa después de un agotador día de trabajo, pero en vez de encontrar un grato ambiente, encuentra a Serena llorando:

D: mi amor ¿qué pasa?

S: mi amor, por favor perdóname por tirar a la basura este hermoso mes que hemos tenido

D: mi amor por favor, cuéntame lo que te pasa, tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi

S: bueno……………………… estoy embarazada

D: pero mi amor eso es maravilloso

S: ay Darien todavía no entiendes, este bebé, las mismas posibilidades que tiene de ser tu hijo, también las tiene de ser hijo de Shion

D: y eso no me importa, lo único que me importa es que es tu hijo, no tengo problemas en hacerme cargo de él y darle mi apellido

S: ay mi amor, eres tan noble y por eso mismo no quiero que te hagas cargo del hijo de otro, no te lo mereces

D: Serena, no me importa quien haya puesto su espermio para engendrarlo, yo solo quiero que ese niño o niña viva feliz en una familia que lo quiera, y nosotros somos esa familia

S: ay Darien gracias, pero igual me gustaría hacerme el examen de ADN para salir de la duda

D: no te preocupes, hazlo, porque ese niño igual va a ser mi hijo

S: gracias mi amor

D: de nada, te amo

Los días pasaron y Serena se hizo el examen de ADN, cuando tuvo los resultados en el día del cumpleaños de Darien, fue corriendo a la oficina de Darien a decirle:

S: Darien ¡feliz cumpleaños!

D: gracias mi amor, pero no debiste haberte tomado la molestia, me hubieras dicho en casa

S: es que…….. Vine a buscar el resultado del ADN

D: shhhh no me digas, igual va a ser mi hijo

S: es que este mi regalo

D: ¿a qué te refieres?

S: el bebé es tuyo, creo que lo concebimos la noche en la que nos reconciliamos

D: ay te amo mucho, esta noche se lo decimos a los niños

En la noche:

S, Ri y Y: cumpleaños feliz

Te deseamos a ti

Cumpleaños Darien y Chibi

Que los cumplas feliz

C: está rico el pastel que hizo mamá

S: lo hice con mucho amor para ti y para tu padre

D: niños, ya sé que hoy es solo el cumpleaños de Chibi y mío, pero mamá tiene un regalo para todos

Ri: ¿de qué se trata?

S: bueno…… niños van a tener un hermanito o una hermanita

Y: ¿en serio? Entonces quiero que sea un hombre fuerte como yo

D: ¿en serio? No estaría nada mal, ya tenemos una pareja de niñas y nos falta un niño para completar la pareja de niños

S: espero que sea otro niño

D: hagamos un brindis por mamá y por el bebé en camino ¡salud!

Todos: ¡salud!

Los meses pasaron y casi sin darse cuenta Serena ya tenía 4 meses, los Chiba ya sabían que iban a tener un pequeño varón. Fue mucha la alegría cuando supieron porque iban a completar el cuarteto perfecto.

Los meses seguían pasando hasta que llegó el momento de dar a luz. Ese día Serena fue llevada al hospital a las 2 de la madrugada y estaba lista para dar a luz a las 11 de la mañana:

Doc: muy bien Sra. Chiba, aquí viene la contracción

D: muy bien, puja, 1, 2,3,……………

S: ¡ay que dolor!

Un rato después:

Doc: puede parar, de ahora en adelante cuídelo

S: ¡mi bebé!

D: es maravilloso, te amo Serena

S: yo también

Horas después Los Chiba se dedicaron a conocer a su nuevo integrante. El pequeño era idéntico a Darien, pero al igual que Rini, sus ojos eran marrones. Debido al gran parecido con su padre lo llamaron Darien.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Ha pasado 1 año desde que nació el pequeño Darien y el matrimonio Chiba estaba más unido que nunca.

Y con respecto a las chicas, Amy se casó con su compañero de universidad y tuvo 2 hijos. Trabaja como médico gineco-obstetra en el hospital donde trabaja Darien.

Rei se casó con Nicholas y tuvo una pequeña hija. Ella se dedica a cuidar su templo y trata de transmitirle la tradición familiar a su hija.

Lita se casó con Andrew, tuvo un hijo y está esperando otro. Estudió gastronomía y junto con su esposo abrió un restauran que en muy poco tiempo se hizo muy popular.

Mina se casó con un actor famoso y tiene una hija. Es una cantante y actriz muy famosa.

Y con respecto a los gatos, Luna y Artemis tuvieron a su gatita Diana, viven en la casa de Serena.

Una tarde en la que los niños estaban con la mamá de Serena, Darien llega del trabajo y encuentra a su esposa mirando el cielo desde el jardín de la casa:

D: hola mi amor ¿qué haces?

S: estaba pensando en todo el tiempo en que pasaba, imagínate, nos conocimos cuando tú tenías 17 y yo 14 y ya han pasado 17 años.

D: es verdad, como estos últimos años nos hemos dedicado a hacer muchas cosas, no nos hemos dado cuenta del paso del tiempo.

S: pasamos por muchas cosas juntos y ese es el mejor regalo que el destino me ha dado: una vida junto a ti

D: ay mi amor te amo

S: yo también

Los felices esposos se dan un apasionado beso bajo un cielo que poco a poco deja la luz del sol, para dar paso a la luz de las estrellas.

Fin

Este es el capítulo final, espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco todos los mensajes que me dejaron. Cuídense y hasta la próxima historia.


End file.
